The instant invention relates generally to a safety device for pneumatic tires, and more particularly to an inner tube type of device for tubeless pneumatic tires having "run-flat" capabilities.
In the current state of the art, there are already known tubeless pneumatic tires which are characterized as being "puncture-proof" and which when punctured can run at certain speeds for certain periods of time. Such tires are capable of running either in an entirely flat condition or in a substantially deflated state when they are locally punctured, perforated, or pierced. These pneumatic tires have attendent disadvantages in that they are excessively heavy and expensive. Moreover, when such tires are used in a flat or substantially flat condition, they are uncomfortable and wear out at an excessive rate. Furthermore, such tires require special design and shape, and must be mounted on a vehicular wheel rim of corresponding design. As a result, the combination of such a tire and its corresponding vehicular wheel rim is excessively costly and complex.
The purpose of the present invention is to eliminate the aforesaid drawbacks by providing an improved "run-flat" pneumatic tire safety device that can be used effectively with conventional pneumatic tires and conventional vehicular wheel rims.